Roger Rabbit and Jessica Have a Baby
by i love dogs
Summary: Jessica is going to have a baby and Roger Rabbit is going to be a dad will he be a good dad or well he goof up


**Roger Rabbit and Jessica** ** Have a Baby**

It was a beautiful day in Toon Town, a day that was very special. It all started when Jessica and Rogerrabbit woke up in the morning. Jessica woke up first and went to the bathroom.

Roger wondered why, so he knocked at the door and asked "are you ok dear?"

"Yes Roger I'm ok, just go to work" said Jessica as she was making barfing sounds from the bathroom.

"Ok If you say so. Bye dear" Roger said as he headed for the door.

Then Jessica went to the doctor, but not a human doctor, it was a toon doctor and his name was Goofy. Apparently Goofy and the rest of the Disney gang took up other jobs since the lull in the cartoon business. Goofy ran some tests and then an ultrasound.

"Well doc what is wrong with me?" ask Jessica.

"Well Jessica it seems that pretty soon, you and Roger going to have a new addition to the family" said Goofy with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jessica.

"Well I'll have my assistant, Mickey to tell you" said Goofy.

Mickey told Jessica that she was going to have a Baby, and that it's going to be due on Christmas day, and that it is going to be a Boy!

Jessica thought, how could this have happened? They were always so careful when they played patty-cake. But then she realized that one night Roger didn't wear his gloves...

Jessica sighed and said "well I guess I'll have to tell Roger the news."

Back at home, Jessica was fixing dinner for Roger and when he got home, Jessica told him about the news.

"Roger, I got some news. I went to the doctor today and he told me something big...something real big." said Jessica

"Oh no honey, what's wrong? Don't worry, I'll take care of you, whatever you need." said Roger

"Well, actually, there's nothing really wrong with me. Umm, you always wanted to have kids right Roger?" asked Jessica.

"Well no Jessica, I'm too nervous to be a dad. But why are we talking about this? I want to know what the doctor said about YOU." said Roger, with worry in his voice.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Roger. The doctor said that I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby boy in time for Christmas!" said Jessica.

THUD

Just as Jessica said it, Roger dropped to the floor.

"Roger, Roger, wake up! Honey, are you ok?" Jessica exclaimed.

Roger got up and said "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that you told me we are going to have a baby. I'm so happy it was a dream and now I'm awake."

"Uh, Roger, that wasn't a dream. We're going to have a baby."

"But I don't know how to be a dad. What are we going to do?" said Roger.

"Well that's why we're going to take baby classes." said Jessica.

''Well if you say so, Jessica, but I'll have to get everything ready" said Roger.

Then Roger went to Eddie's office to tell him the news.

'' Hi Eddie, can I talk to you about something?'' ask Roger.

''Why sure Roger, what's new?'' ask Eddie as he was drinking coke.

"Well, Eddie, my wife is having a baby but I don't think I can be a good dad. That baby needs someone to take care of it all the time, not someone who is going to knock his crib over or spill his milk like me. I'm too much of a klutz to take care of a baby. I can hardly take care of myself" said Roger.

"Well that may be true Roger, but you have Jessica to help. And look at Goofy, he managed to raise Max just fine even though he's very accident-prone. Don't worry, it'll all be ok" said Eddie.

"I guess I never thought of it that way" said Roger.

Back at the doctor, Jessica was doing her usual check-up. Then she went to the store to buy baby stuff and when she got home she laid down on the couch.

Well it was time for the baby shower. Jessica invited all of the Disney and Nickelodeon girls to the shower, while Roger invited all of the Disney and Nickelodeon boys to the bar. The girls were at Jessica and Roger's house and Roger and the boys were at the bar.

" Well I'm so happy for you Jessica. I just wish my boy friend Donald would just marry me already" said Daisy.

"Oh come on Daisy at least you didn't have to wait until your Prince came to your rescue" said Snow White. '' Well I guess you are right but I want to have kids" said Daisy with a sad look on her face.

'' It's ok Daisy, I bet Donald doesn't want any kids and beside he has his nephews that bug him a lot " said Jessica.

" You know what you are right Jessica, so what if I don't have any kids-I still have Donald and he makes me happy'' said Daisy.

" Well that is great. Now let's get this party started" said Minnie Mouse.

Then it was time for presents. Jessica got a lot of stuff-she got a baby stroller, toys, baby clothes, and more.

Meanwhile ... at the bar.

'' I can't believe it, Roger, you are going to be a dad" said Mickey.

" Yeah Roger, how did you do it? I mean all you guys do is play patty-cake" said Max.

" Well let's just say we played patty-cake but I didn't have my gloves on that day " said Roger.

"Wow that is hard core. RogerRabbit, you have to be the coolest toon in the world" said Max.

" Gee thinks Max. I am so happy that my wife is having baby and I am going to be a dad-now I can't wait" said Roger.

" Oh Roger, I all most forgot I am going to give you a raise for being a good partner to me and helping out with all the cases" said Eddie.

" Thanks Eddie, you are a real pal. And if you had not cleared my name that one time I was framed, I would have been dipped. Thank you again for that" said Roger.

" Hey, it's least I can do for a toon. And besides, I did not like toons before you came along and now I do" said Eddie with a smile on his face.

Well the party was over and it was night time. Roger and Jessica were getting ready for bed.

" Well Jessica, I can't wait for the baby" said Roger.

" Good and I know you will be a good dad and may be as good as Goofy" said Jessica.

"Thanks Jessica well goodnight" said Roger.

"Goodnight Roger, see you in the morning" said Jessica.

" Goodnight Jessica I love you and good night to you my son- I love you goodnight" said Roger.

Well the days came and went and then it was Christmas time. Roger & Jessica were having a Christmas Eve party and all the Toons were there. They had a great time-they opened presents, they ate great food that Jessica made, which was very good. Soon, it was time for bed and we all know Santa Claus is coming and all the good little toon boys and girls should be asleep.

Everyone was asleep except for Jessica. She was tossing and turning and then she felt the baby start to kick. She woke up and felt the baby move.

" Roger wake up! I think it's time! We need to go to the hospital now-I think the baby is ready" said Jessica.

" Really? Are you sure Jessica?" ask Roger.

" Yes!" screamed Jessica.

"Ok I'll get Benny the Cab and Eddie and we'll go the hospital. Ok, so don't worry I will take care of you" said Roger.

So then Roger Rabbit got on the phone and called Eddie Valiant and Benny the Cab. It was late at night, about 1:00am in the morning when Roger called.

Ring, rig ring! Then Eddie woke up and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Roger what's up? What? Your wife is having the baby now? Ok I will meet you at the hospital-don't worry I am coming. Just stay calm and I will be at the hospital as soon as I can. Ok bye" said Eddie as he hung up the phone.

Then Roger Rabbit took Jessica to the hospital. Doctor Goofy, Mickey, and Minnie were waiting for them.

" Help my wife is going to have a baby! P-p-p-please help me". said Roger

" Don't worry Roger, we'll take good care of your wife. So you just wait in the waiting room and we'll call you when the baby comes out ok" said Minnie.

" Ok I will and Eddie should be here any minute and I'll wait for him" said Roger.

"That's sound like a good idea to me ahyuk" said Goofy with a laugh.

Then Eddie came to the hospital as fast as he could. When he got there he saw Roger waiting for him on a bench .

" Hi Roger, is the baby here yet?" asked Eddie.

"No not yet but soon" said Roger.

"Well Roger I know it is Christmas, so I have a present for you " said Eddie.

"Really Eddie what is it?" said Roger.

" Well Roger, you been my partner for a long time and I think you deserve a little something to say thank you for being my friend" said Eddie .

So Eddie handed Roger a small gift and Roger opened it. Inside it was a name plate that had Roger's name on it and it was paint gold. Roger never saw a present like this before.

" Thanks Eddie but why?" asked Roger.

" Well ever since my brother died, I realized that it is time to move on. I want to give you a special place in my office" said Eddie.

Before Roger could say anything, they heard a sound. It was the baby crying! Then Goofy came out and said "Roger, I have some good news-you are a dad."

" You mean the baby is here?" asked Roger.

" Yes and you can come and see him now" said Goofy

Well the baby looked like Roger with a little bit of Jessica. It had red hair, big feet just like his dad and the same big blue eyes but with a hint of green just like his mom. The baby was wearing Roger's clothes except smaller, and he had big ears just like his dad.

" Well Roger, what do you think? Is he the cutest thing in the world?" asked Jessica.

" Yes he is, but have you thought of any names yet?" asked Roger.

"No not yet. I was waiting for you so we can name the baby together" said Jessica.

" Ok how about Roger JR. Rabbit" said Roger.

" That sounds perfect and I love it. Thanks Roger" said Jessica.

" Hey Jessica, Eddie wants to show me something, so I'll see you at home" said Roger.

" Ok Roger I'll see you at home. Bye Roger" said Jessica.

So Roger went in his office and saw there was a desk next to Eddie's but it wasn't his brother's

desk. It was Roger's, yes now Roger has his own desk. He was so happy-first he has a son and now he was Eddie's partner. He was a real detective and that made Roger really happy.

Happy holidays

The End


End file.
